Cyclin-dependent kinases (CDKs) are serine-threonine protein kinases that play critical roles in regulating the transitions between different phases of the cell-cycle, such as the progression from a quiescent stage in G1 (the gap between mitosis and the onset of DNA replication for a new round of cell division) to S (the period of active DNA synthesis), or the progression from G2 to M phase, in which active mitosis and cell-division occurs. (See, e.g., the articles compiled in Science, 274:1643-1677 (1996); and Ann. Rev. Cell Dev. Biol., 13:261-291 (1997)). CDK complexes are formed through association of a regulatory cyclin subunit (e.g., cyclin A, B1, B2, D1, D2, D3 and E) and a catalytic kinase subunit (e.g., CDK1, CDK2, CDK4, CDK5 and CDK6). As the name implies, the CDKs display an absolute dependence on the cyclin subunit in order to phosphorylate their target substrates, and different kinase/cyclin pairs function to regulate progression through specific phases of the cell-cycle.
As seen above, these protein kinases are a class of proteins (enzymes) that regulate a variety of cellular functions. This is accomplished by the phosphorylation of specific amino acids on protein substrates resulting in conformational alteration of the substrate protein. The conformational change modulates the activity of the substrate or its ability to interact with other binding partners. The enzyme activity of the protein kinase refers to the rate at which the kinase adds phosphate groups to a substrate. It can be measured, for example, by determining the amount of a substrate that is converted to a product as a function of time. Phosphorylation of a substrate occurs at the active-site of a protein kinase.
In view of the above properties, these kinases play an important part in the propagation of growth factor signal transduction that leads to cellular proliferation, differentiation and migration. Fibroblast growth factor (FGF) and vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) have been recognized as important mediators of tumor promoted angiogenesis. VEGF activates endothelial cells by signaling through two high affinity receptors, one of which is the kinase insert domain-containing receptor (KDR). (See, Hennequin L. F. et. al., J. Med. Chem. 45(6):1300 (2002)). FGF activates endothelial cells by signaling through the FGF receptor (FGFR). Solid tumors depend upon the formation of new blood vessels (angiogenesis) to grow. Accordingly, inhibitors of the receptors FGFR and KDR that interfere with the growth signal transduction, and thus slow down or prevent angiogenesis, are useful agents in the prevention and treatment of solid tumors. (See, Klohs W. E. et. al., Current Opinion in Biotechnology, 10:544 (1999).
Because CDKs, such as CDK1, serve as general activators of cell division, inhibitors of CDK1 can be used as antiproliferative agents. These inhibitors can be used for developing therapeutic intervention in suppressing deregulated cell cycle progression.